The More Things Change
by welleg
Summary: Kat comes to Reefside with a shocking revelation.  She finds that as different as things have become, there are some that never change.  Eventual KatTrent pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 1**

I have no idea what motivated me to come to Reefside. All I know about the place is that Tommy lives here. That should be reason enough to stay away. Sure we parted on good terms, but we drifted apart so quickly. I look different enough that he probably wouldn't recognize me. Of course the same may be said about him. I step inside what appears to be the local teen hangout. Probably won't run into Tommy here. The guy behind the counter on the other hand...

"Hi, may I help you?"

"I'll have a large strawberry smoothie please." I haven't had one of those since I left Angel Grove. As he goes to prepare my drink, I notice a woman, probably the owner, had been staring at me and was now approaching.

"I'm sorry to have been staring, but you look so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so. The is my first time in Reefside. I'm visting an old friend I haven't seen in several years. The name's Katherine Hillard." I have no idea what possessed myself to introduce myself, but as I do a wave a recognition passes over her face.

"That's why would looked familiar. Hayley Ziktor, I'm the reason Tommy Oliver survived grad school."

"Grad school? Are we talking about the same Tommy Oliver?"

"The one and only. He's actually the science teacher at the high school. He comes by everyday after his fay job if you want to stick around." I'm so surprised by the developments in Tommy's life I hardly noticed being handed my smoothie.

"That implies he has a second job."

"The same one he's always had." Oh my god, he really can't get away.

"Mind if I ask how you know?" Hayley quickly glances around to make sure no one's eavesdropping.

"I'm to this team what Billy was to the Zeos. I found out when Tommy found their current power source. He knew he needed someone with technical expertise to help him out."

"And he decided on you. I say he made a great choice."

"Thanks. I'd love to continue to chat, but I have customers to deal with. Tommy should be here in fifteen, twenty minutes. Find a place to settle in and I'll send him your way. I should warn you, he cut his hair."

* * *

AN: Chapter 2 up tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to dragons in our midst, GinaStar, CoolDiva, and pinkywriter for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 2**

"Hayley, who's that?" I got the impression she had never met the beautiful Australian I had waited on, but soon they were chatting like old friends.

"She's told old for you."

"That wasn't my question." I hate when she puts me off like that. Of course it generally means I won't like the answer.

"Pink Zeo. Tommy's ex." My point exactly. Her being Dr. O's ex means I have no chance whatsoever with her.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the shortness, but the only purpose of this chapter is to show Trent thinks she's hot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter, GinaStar, and M.L. Shards for the reviews. I know I said this chapter would be tomorrow, but my new laptop has reached North America, so I'm celebrating by borrowing my boyfriend's computer and throwing in a bonus update.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 3**

"Excuse me. Hayley said you were here to see me." That's Tommy all right. I'd know that voice anywhere. I turn around to face him for the first time since we broke up seven years ago.

"Oh my God, your hair!" Great first impression Katherine. I know Hayley warned me, but it's still a shock.

"Kat? It's so good to see you" He quickly envelopes me in a hug. "You look great! What have you been up to? What brings you to Reefside?"

"One question at a time Tommy. Anyway I want to hear all about what you've been up to. Hayley told me you went to grad school and are now a teacher. And that you still have that second job."

"Yeah, I just can't get away. At first I was planning to just play mentor. Anyway here isn't the best place to go into detail. We're having a team dinner at my place later. You should join us."

"You cook?"

"No, Hayley does." I was right. They are an item.

"She's a great catch. How long have you been together?"

"Almost four years. How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions when I was talking to her earlier. You just confirmed it by saying she's the one that cooks."

"Always one for the small details. Nice to see that hasn't changed. It's probably best if you and head to the house when Hayley and I do. I live in the middle of nowhere and I don't want you getting lost."

* * *

AN: I know you're probably wondering when this shocking revelation is coming. Patience. I haven't written that chapter yet, but it will be coming within the next several chapters. Chapter 4 up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter and GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 4**

_Scene: Conner's car. Conner's driving, Ethan's shotgun. Kira's behind Conner and Trent behind Ethan.  
_

"Trent, why the long face?" Leave it to Kira to notice my mood.

"I waited on a hot girl today."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Conner turns around and asks.

"Conner! Road!" Kira shrieks as she smacks her boyfriend upside the head.

"Okay, sorry. But still why is that bad?"

"Pink Zeo."

"Another Ranger? Awesome! Still not getting why that's bad though."

"Conner, did you not pay attention to anything Hayley told us about Dr. O?" No Ethan, apparently he didn't. "Pink Zeo and Dr. O used to date." How come they know this stuff and I don't? Oh right, probably was evil at the time.

"And she's going to be at dinner," I add in.

"Oh." Finally, the space cadet gets it.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's another short one. Chapter 5 up Monday regardless of whether my laptop shows up. That's the last chapter I've written, so I need the weekend to catch up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter, general-joseph-dickson, CoolDiva, and GinaStar for the reviews.

AN2: According to Wikipedia, casting sheets list Hayley's last name as Ziktor, which is where I got it from. If anyone knows of something more reputable that says something different, please let me know. Chapter 6 is written, but not typed. It may or may not be up tomorrow.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 5**

"This place is amazing Tommy!" I just finished getting a tour of the Ziktor/Oliver residence, Dino Lair and all. "How could you afford it though?"

"Part racing money, part parents, part crazy former employer. Anton's more creepy than crazy these days though."

"Anton Mercer?"

"The one and only. Tommy and I both used to work for him. His son is the kid that waited on you earlier."

"Oh. Is that how the two of you met?" I can tell my backwards shift in topic is noticed by Hayley, but she doesn't say anything.

"Actually, I promised the kids I'd tell them, so it can be part of the Ranger lore discussion we have during these dinners. It will be a nice shift from the Big, Bad, Evil Green Ranger." The sounds of a car can be heard outside. "Speak of the devil. Here they are now."

"Conner, how many damn times do I have to tell you to keep your eyes on the road. You could have killed us all!" I hear one of them – definitely female – exclaim. The bickering continues as the younger Rangers make their way into his house. Tommy glances at me and rolls his eyes.

"Kat, meet the current protectors of Earth. Kids, meet Katherine Hillard. Pink Zeo. It seems so funny hearing Tommy calling the other Rangers kids, but they are eight years younger than us. And Anton's son is one of them. Hayley forgot to mention that part.

"Do the kids have names Tommy?" I'm going to pretend that two of the are staring at me for the moment.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Conner McKnight, Red, Kira Ford, Yellow, Ethan James, Blue, and Trent Fernandez, White." Anton's son has a different last name. That's one to file away to ask Hayley about later.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katherine. You were at Hayley's earlier, weren't you?" Trent glares at his petite teammate – odd.

"I was. You can call me Kat, everyone does. It's nice to be formally introduced, Trent."

"Oh, um, yeah. Same here."

"Dinner's ready!" Hayley announces, saving us from an awkward moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to CoolDiva, pinkywriter, and tribalranger for the reviews. This is officially my most reviewed story.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 6**

Thank god for dinner. That had to have been one of the most awkward moments of my life.

"So are we going to finish the Green Ranger saga tonight?" Thanks to Kira, the awkwardness has shifted to Dr. O.

"Actually, no. We're going to start with how Anton found out Tommy was a Ranger." This should be interesting. "Remember when there almost was that dig on the Reservation, Kat?"

"Yeah, they backed off though."

"Thanks to Tommy."

"Oh Tommy, not the eyes." Dr. O is all of a sudden very interested in his plate.

"Eyes?" Kira asks what the rest of us are wondering.

"When Tommy gets really angry his eyes flash green. It's a remnant of the early days." Kat's noticed that we avoid the "E" word. Still not sure if that's for my benefit or Dr. O's.

"And no Conner, that's not permission to be more annoying." At Hayley's comment, everyone laughs, except of course Conner.

"So how did the eyes give it away?" Kat asks what we all want to know. I mean Dad's smart, but not that smart.

"Anton put a tail of me. I didn't know he was there, so he ended up seeing me morph. Anton didn't want to jeopardize the Rangers, so he waited until I had passed on the powers. He claims he could tell by the news footage the Red Ranger was no longer the same person, but I think he kept the tail on me." I can't believe Dad did that

"Who was the tail?" I ask although I'm fairly sure I know the answer.

"Smitty." Figured as much.

"Zeltrax." Dr. O nods.

"Someone care to enlighten me?"

"Sorry Kat. Terrance Smith, Smitty, was an employee of Anton's. He's the one that was tailing me. Smitty always blamed me for his downfall. Mesagog apparently knew that and Smitty became Zeltrax, one of his henchmen."

"How awful. What happened after Mercer found out?"

"He told me he wouldn't tell anyone if I worked for him. When I blanched, he said I would have the final say on all dig sites and he would pay for the rest of my education. I'd been taking classes online through AGU for a few years prior, so I was already halfway through my undergrad work." We all stare at D. O in shock, even Kat.

"Did Tommy forget to tell you there were two prodigies on the team?"

"Hayley, for the thousandth time, I didn't want to steal Billy's thunder."

"I'm sure he would have welcomed the company in the genius club."

"Can we finish the story please?" As much as Dad's actions are making my skin crawl, I don't want the night to turn into Dr. O and Hayley bickering.

"Anyway, I consulted with my parents, who said to go for it. Since I was saving them so much money, they said when it came to buying my first home, they'd match whatever I was putting towards it. That's also when I cut my hair – Dad said I'd look more professional. This was about two weeks after you left for London." Since Kat knew none of this, it looks as though she and Dr. O didn't keep the lines of communication open. I wonder if London is why they broke up.

"Tommy finished his degree, quit racing and started grad school at Reefside Tech. Anton wanted to employees to all have nice homes, and consequently paid half the down payment on the house."

"But why the middle of nowhere?"

"Tommy was already Anton's rising star. They were the only two working on the dinosaur DNA project, which was top secret. This was right around when Smitty began his downward spiral. He somehow found out about it and felt he, not Tommy, should be the second man on the project. Anyway, a few weeks after he started grad school, Tommy met yours truly. We started studying together all the time. Here, because my apartment was as big as a shoebox. One weekend, Tommy's parents were visiting and Charlotte said since I spent so much time here, I might as well just move in. Tommy and I started dating a couple months later."

"So you lived with him before you started dating?" That's what she just said, Conner. What an idiot.

"Well as I'm sure Kat will be able to tell you, Tommy's mother is very persuasive. That and I think she was afraid he's overheat the microwave and burn the place down."

"Hey!" A round of snickers accompany Dr. O's protest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to tribalranger, CoolDiva, GinaStar, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 7**

_Scene: Tommy & Hayley's house. The "kids" have just left because they have curfews, and school the next day._

"That was a fun dinner. I should probably get going too."

"Where are you staying, Kat?"

"Some motel just outside town."

"No way. You are not staying at that sleazy place. You can stay with us."

"Tommy, I don't want to impose." He still has to be the White Knight, doesn't he?

"Kat, you wouldn't be. This is a three bedroom house. And I need someone to help me gang up on Tommy." Well when she puts it that way.

"All right, I'll stay. But I did pay for the room for tonight."

"Tommy, give her a ride back so she doesn't get lost." Tommy's about to protest, when Hayley shoots him a look. I really like her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you back here with your stuff. During the day you can generally find your way in these parts."

"Thank you so very much for your hospitality. I'll see you again in the morning Hayley."

* * *

AN: I just had to add in the White Knight complex at some point. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, pinkywriter, and CoolDiva for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 8**

_Scene: Tommy & Hayley's house._

"She's nervous about something." God damn it Tommy, just let me sleep. This is one of those times I want to go back to having separate bedrooms.

"You've said. Now please go to sleep. We can discuss this in the morning."

"She was edgy the whole way back to the motel – which by the way isn't suitable for Tyrannodrones to stay in. Why wouldn't she tell me what's bothering her?" I'm debating whether to smack him, go back to my old room, or just put up with him. Putting up with him wins, for now.

"You two haven't had any communication in seven years. She's not going to immediately unload all her troubles on you Mr. White Knight. Now go to sleep or I'm locking you in the lair." One second thought, no reason I should I move.

"Fine. Night Hayley."

"Night."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's a short one. Things really start to get interesting with the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to pinkywriter, PurpleLeopard, CoolDiva, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 9**

_Scene: Kat's motel room._

That was one of the longest car rides of my life. I know I should tell Tommy what's going on, but I can't. Not when I see how well everything is going for him. It wouldn't be fair. I flip open my cell phone and start dialing. She's going to kill me for calling so late, but I did promise I'd check in.

"Kat, it's almost three."

"I know. Sorry Ish, but I did promise I'd check in when I got settled."

"So how's Reefside? Run into Tommy?" She's going to love this.

"Funny you should ask? I had dinner with him, his girlfriend, and the current team."

"Rangers? He's still involved with the Rangers?"

"Yeah, he just can't get away. That was the least surprising part. He's a high school science teacher and has a Ph.D. in paleontology."

"Are we talking about the same Tommy Oliver?"

"The one and only. Amazing, huh?"

"You tell him yet?" I was hoping Aisha wouldn't ask that.

"I can't. Everything is going so well. He and Hayley have been together almost four years. I can't ruin that."

"You need to tell him, Kat. He deserves to know."

"I know. It's just so hard. Has Sierra been giving you any trouble?"

"She's been an angel. She's going to be upset when she finds out mommy called after she was sleep though." Don't you dare guilt trip me, Aisha.

"I'll call at a more decent time tomorrow. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Thanks. Night Kat."

"Night Ish." I hang up the phone and flop down on the bed. I know I need to tell him, but how. My hand drifts down to my stomach. How did my life end up such a mess?

* * *

AN: What does Kat need to tell Tommy? Find out next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar, pinkywriter, EagleQRex, and PurpleLeopard for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 10**

I work on finishing packing up what belongings I brought with me. Hayley called to let me know she was on the way. The quick rap at the door signals she's arrived.

"Hi, Hayley. Come on in – I'm almost done packing up."

"Take your time. I got here sooner than I thought I would." Five minutes later everything's packed up and we're loading it into Hayley's Cherokee when my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID and see it's Aisha. I get a sinking feeling as I answer the phone.

"Ish, what's up?"

"He's here." My face goes white.

"Oh, no. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Zack spotted him and called me. As soon as I get off the phone, I'm headed out to you. Zack and Trini are coming too in their car – they don't want to run the risk of him trying to find you through them."

"Be careful. You can't let him get Sierra."

"I won't. See you in a few days." I slump onto the bed, barely holding back.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"My ex-boyfriend. He was very controlling. I left when I found out I was pregnant. He hates children, so I was afraid he'd try and force me to get rid of the baby. He tried to get Sierra taken away from me several times. Once he even went as far as to call an adoption agency. They wouldn't do anything though because he's not her father."

"Sierra's your daughter."

"Yes. She's six." I can see Hayley mentally doing the math. "I left her with Aisha in New York. I wanted to find a place out here to get settled before bringing her with me. Except Grant's in New York. If he get hold of Sierra I'll probably never see her again. Ish is on the way out here. So are Zack and Trini to be on the safe side."

"Kat, who is Sierra's father?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Not yet.

"Tommy."

* * *

AN: To those of you that guessed correctly, congratulations. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dislcaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to tribalranger, GinaStar, pinkywriter, general-joseph-dickson, PurpleLeopard, and CoolDiva for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 11**

Kat's answer to my question was pretty much what I expected. As soon as she told me Sierra's age, I knew there was only one man that could be her father. I'm fairly certain he doesn't know about his daughter. If he does, my boyfriend's a dead man.

"Does he know?" Please let the answer be no. For Tommy's sake.

"No. I found out after I'd been in London a couple months. I was afraid to tell him because I didn't want him to sacrifice everything because I went and got myself pregnant. That's when I cut off contact. It would have been too hard to not tell him. I was planning to tell him yesterday but when I saw how perfect everything is for him, I chickened out. I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how." I put my arm around the blonde woman. She's really gotten herself into a mess.

"Kat, now you really need to tell him. He probably won't be very happy though. After all, he has a six year old daughter he knows nothing about." She looks up at me.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Shouldn't you hate me right now?"

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I ruined things. You and Tommy had the perfect life and I just wrecked that." Oh dear. And I thought Tommy was the guilt king. This is going to be a fun few days.

"You did no such thing. You were scared and alone in a new place. And honey, our life is far from perfect. Just last month, Tommy got encased in amber, stuck in morph, stuck invisible, and then spent a few hours in a coma where he had to fight his former rangers selves in order to come out of it. And I had to fix it all." Kat looks at me in shock. And I didn't even get started on the kids yet. "Now lets get you back to the house."

"Okay. Thanks Hayley. For everything." As we walk to my jeep, I make a call on my cell phone.

"Tommy, get the kids and get back to the house. We'll make excuses later."

* * *

AN: By kids, she means Rangers of course. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to general-joseph-dickson, CoolDiva, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 12**

"Dr. O, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Hayley went to pick up Kat and bring her stuff back here. Next thing I know, she's calling me to tell me to bring you back here and we'll figure out excuses later. I only know it's not Ranger related, since she called on my cell." Just then Hayley pulls up. She helps Kat, who's white as a ghost, into the house. I rush over to her.

"Kat, are you okay? Did something happen at the motel?" She shakes her head.

"He's after my baby. He's after Sierra."

"Who's Sierra?" Hayley answers for Kat, as she's sobbing uncontrollably.

"Your daughter." Please tell me I just heard her wrong.

"What? How?"

"Sierra's six. I found out I was pregnant shortly after I went to London." And when was she planning to tell me?

"Why didn't you tell me Kat? Don't you think I had a right to know?" I'm trying my hardest not to get angry because I can tell something's seriously wrong right now.

"I was scared and alone. I didn't want you to have to sacrifice everything because of me. I knew I wouldn't be able to not tell you, so that's why I cut off contact."

"You didn't have to be alone!" I practically yell at her. She flinches at my words.

"Tommy, now is not the time. We have more serious problems." I glance over at my girlfriend. With the news of finding out I'm a father, I forgot I had an audience.

"Oh, please do tell." I know my anger is still oozing from my voice, especially the way Hayley is staring me down right now. She grabs my arm and drags me to the next room.

"First of all, if you say anything before I'm done, I will slap you. Understand?" I nod, knowing Hayley's threat is not to be taken lightly. "Kat just bolted from an unhealthy relationship. She found out she's pregnant and is afraid the guy will try and force her into having an abortion. He did after all try to put Sierra up for adoption behind her back. He left Sierra in New York with Aisha, wanting to get settled first. She didn't know you lived here until she already decided on where to move to. Zack spotted the sleazeball and warned Aisha. She's en route here with Sierra. Trini and Zack are coming with Courtney to be on the safe side. Kat's greatest fear is that he would do something to Sierra in order to get her back." No wonder Kat's so spooked.

"I've been an ass, haven't I?" Hayley nods. "Nothing's going to happen to my daughter. Not while I'm around." Hayley pulls me in for a kiss.

"Good. Now go tell her mother that."

* * *

AN: Courtney is Zack and Trini's daughter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to general-joseph-dickson, CoolDiva, pinkywriter, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**The More Things Change**

**Chapter 13**

"I knew it. He hates me!" This is a fun situation. Dr. O's pissed, Kat's in tears, Hayley's in a mood, and those of us playing hooky still haven't the slightest clue what going on. Aside from the fact Kat and Dr. O have a kid, which he just found out about five minutes ago. Some day this turned out to be. But just standing here isn't going to accomplish anything. I sit down next to Kat on the couch and tentatively place my arm around her.

"He doesn't hate you, Kat. Yes he's upset, but he doesn't hate you."

"How do you know that?" I don't, but that's not what she needs to hear right now.

"I just know. I see Dr. O every day. He's not capable of hating anyone." Except for people that have tried to kill him. I leave that out though since I remember hearing Kat had once been under Rita's spell.

"But I kept his daughter from him. He has every right to hate me!" Okay, this I harder than I thought.

"Trent's right Kat, I don't hate you." Thanks for rejoining us Dr. O.

"You don't?" Tommy shoots me a look and I get up so he can take a seat next to his ex-girlfriend.

"Of course I don't Kat. Yes, I was upset you didn't tell me about Sierra, but that's in the past. Nothing is going to happen to her. Not on my watch." Kat flings her arms around Dr. O's neck.

"Thank you so much, Tommy. But don't you dare break up with Hayley on my account. You two are good for each other."

"I'd say thanks, but I think that somehow you're insulting me." We all laugh at that comment, including Kat. "You are still staying with us though. It's the safest thing until that creep is taken care of."

"Um, Dr. O?"

"Yes, Conner?"

"What creep?" What creep, indeed.


End file.
